TONY DINOZZO SON
by kelly.simpson.5682
Summary: hope you like the first part of the story
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTOR 1

NCIS-TONY DINOZZO SON

It was the morning of tony birthday and everyone included Gibbs forgot about it accepts Abby because she never forgets anything. When tong arrived at the office acting all happy but really he is excited that he is 24 years old.

"Good morning" Katie said, thinking why tony so happy because he is never this happy even at work.

"Hello everyone, notice anything different about me today" Tony said while on his computer doing work stuff

"come on get your stuff we have a murder navy office and a missing son" Gibbs said while he drinking his coffee"

While on the elevator Tony got a text from his mum and dads saying "don't forget the meal tonight", Tony always loves going out with his family, it makes him feel like he is a teenager again.

Gibbs and Kate got in the first car and tony and McGee got in the second car, while duckee and jimmy got in the truck that transfer stuff around. As they got the scene of the crime already it smelt disgusting because of the smell the body was letting of as it has been there for a few days.

"McGee looks for evidence and Kate takes photos of the scene and you Tony you can go and look for the missing boy" Gibbs said to the team

While Tony, McGee and Kate were doing that Gibbs decided to go and talk to the people who found the body.

"So you are" asked by Gibbs

"I'm Danielle and this is my boyfriend peter" said the couple

"So why were you out here at this time in the morning, your parents must have been worried about you" Gibbs said to them

Danielle said "they know that we were out here, they don't mind us being out here, and we always come out here "

So while Gibbs was asking them more question duckee and jimmy was examining the body and they found something interesting because they was no bruise or defence marks.

"Jimmy go and get Gibbs please and hurry" duckie said

As jimmy ran to get Gibbs for duckie something fell on him knocking him out, as Gibbs was about finished with the couple he saw blood and ran to where it was.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, phone ambulance quickly"

As the ambulance came duckee was wondering where Jimmy was and so he went after him and found out that he was knocked out and that he had to go to hospital...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTOR 2

While we were at the hospital waiting for news on Jimmy, we decided to carry on with the case while we keep checking, so we brought back all the evidence that we collected from the crime scene.

So tony took all the evidence down the Abby in the lab, she is one of the best scientists ever. As tony walks in there was a big banner saying happy birthday.

"ahh Abby thanks at least one person remembered my birthday, everyone else has forgot it" tony said sad

"Don't worry, i will give them hint for you, so they will start remembering it" Abbey said happy

So while tony was doing the evidence, back in the office, they were all talking about what to do for Tony birthday.

"So what does his actually like then" McGee said to Kate and Gibbs

"Don't know, he one of the people who you don't know what to get for him" Gibbs said while doing work on the computer

Back in the lab Abbey was running the fingerprint that was on the phone that they found and it started ringing so they decided to answer it and it was the missing boy and then Abbey started to trace the phone that he was using and was trying to stay on the line to him because he was all alone.

Tony raced up to the office and told them that he found the missing son; he was going to get him now and bring him back in.

As tony was going to get him a text came through on his phone saying "hi dad it me your son" the text came t from the boy and tony was thinking what the hell i haven't got a son.

When he got there the boy was sitting on the steps and he was holding a photo tony and the dead navy office.

"Hi dad, I know you don't know me but i am 6 years old and my name is tony like you" tony (young boy)

"How am I your dad, I don't even know your mum" said dinozzo

While they were talking dinozzo remembered something and it was that he had a fiancé 6 years ago and then she cheated on him with another man.

"i got to get you back the office so we can ask you question about your mums death" said dinozzo

They got back to the office and they all stop and stared at them both, they were all thinking that they look the same...


	3. Chapter 3

NCIS

TONY DINOZZO SON

CHAPTOR 3

"What the hell, you two look the same" everyone said at the same time whilst staring at them both.

"Stop looking we do not look alike ok" Dinozzo said angrily as he storms of somewhere living little tony with the rest of the gang.

As Dinozzo was thinking about what he said to him, thinking how could this happen, when did this happen, it's not true, it someone playing a trick on him.

After his think in the toilets Dinozzo went down to Abbey to do a DNA sample between him and the little tony, when the result came in dinozzo was shocked when it said that it was a match and he couldn't believe it.

Back in the office, Gibbs and his team were trying to understand why he ran off and why he can't remembered what actually happen to his mum and why.

Little tony was asking all sorts of question about dinozzo like

"Why doesn't he believe me" or "why didn't my mum tell me that my dad was an NCIS team member"

As dinozzo went back up to the office he told everyone that little tony was his son and how he met his mum.


	4. Chapter 4

NCIS

TONY DINOZZO SON

CHAPTOR 4

It was 6 years ago when I first met her and she was so beautiful and caring about everything, I was only 18 years old and she was 19 so a years older.

We spoke all the time, every minute of the day or we sleep at each others, it was nice until it lasted, one night I was out with a couple of mate getting drunk, when I saw her, she was with another bloke, so I went up to her and said

"What the hell, who is this"

"Tony carm down, it not what you think it look likes"

"Yeah right, we done"

Few days later she found out that she was pregnant and she tried to tell me but I never listen until she told me she gave birth to a baby boy and she named him Tony, I thought that she gave him up for adoption and i just forget about it until now.


End file.
